Samurai Jack vs. Roronoa Zoro
Samurai_Jack_vs_Zoro-2016.png|Strunton V 3.0 Samurai_vs._Pirate.png|Strunton V 2.0 Jack_vs_Zoro.png|Strunton (Original) WarriorsofLegend.png|ArachnoGia Samurai_jack_Roronoa_Zoro_.png|Argentian Deadpool ZR vs SJ.jpg|Simbiothero Samurai Jack vs Roranora Zoro.PNG|ZDogg S Samurai Jack vs. Roronoa Zoro is a What-If? Death Battle by Strunton Description Samurai Jack vs. One Piece! Which powerful swordsman will cut their opponent into pieces? Interlude Bolt: Swordsmen are pretty dangerous. They're pretty skilled with a sword, somehow know how to kill you and 50 different ways, and you know they're dangerous when they have a bounty on their head. Rush: Samurai Jack, the warrior flung into the future. Bolt: And Roronoa Zoro, the 3 sword wielding pirate of One Piece. He's Rush and I'm Bolt. Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Samurai Jack (Cue Samurai Jack Intro) Rush: Long ago in a distant land, a Samurai Emperor engaged in battle against evil shape shifter named Aku. The Samurai Emperor proved victorious, sealing away the Master of Darkness. Bolt: However, the Samurai Emperor knew Aku wasn't going to be sealed away forever (because you can't keep a good character sealed forever right?)so he and his wife devised a plan. They would trained the Emperor's only son in multiple forms of combat in order to slay Aku. Good thing for the Emperor that he was unable to defeat Aku or their planning would've been pretty useless eh? Rush: During the decades after the Samurai Emperor's defeat, the son travelled to multiple countries, learning different forms of combat and skills. Bolt: When the once little boy became an adult, he set off to avenge his father, searching for and combating Aku. Rush: When the two clashed, Jack had Aku on the ropes. And before the final blow was struck, Aku tore open a portal in time and flung the young samurai centuries into the future. Bolt: While in the future, the samurai was given the nickname, Jack, and spent pretty much the rest of his life wondering the wastelands and fighting whatever Aku threw his way. Wait, so are you trying to tell me Jack's real name is not Jack?! (Cue Samurai Jack: Episode X Battle Theme) Bolt: Now you would think Samurai Jack would have the same stats as a normal human, but since this is a cartoon, the power of the toonforce is strong with this one. Jack can jump hundreds of feet with a boulder on his back, cut apart skyscraper sized creatures with ease, move faster than the eye can see...a lot actually, and survive a beating from a mountain sized Aku. Rush: Jack's even been crushed by a 700 ton sumo wrestler and survived just fine, survived a large fortress exploding, and even dodged concentrated sunlight multiple times. Bolt: Well CRAP! Talk about fast! But he's not just fast, but he's also pretty smart too. You can say he's pretty fair when it comes to strategy. Samurai Jack: You see Aku, I am smart, and you are pure evil. I knew that you knew that I knew that you knew that I knew that you would cheat. Bolt: Ok? Rush: But Jack's not just fast or smart, he is highly skilled when it comes to weapon use and hand to hand. Jack has been trained by Greek Pankration Wrestlers, Shaolin Monks, and even Shinbois. Bolt: He knows archery, swordsmanship, how to use pretty much any weapon he comes into contact with, Shaolin Praying Mantis, Tiger, and Eagle styles, and is so skilled in ninjutsu that he can blend into broad daylight...somehow. He even fought and surpasses Aku in a hand to hand fight. Rush: But what make truly makes Jack a force to reckoned with is his magic sword. Samurai Jack: No. There is no escape! Rush: Forged by the three gods Odin, Ra, and Vinshu, the magic sword is a completely indestructable blade designed to slay evil beings like Aku. The sword can cut through almost anything it comes into contact with. It even shattered the guantlets of the titan, Chronos. Bolt: Well dang. Talk about some serious cutting power. Rush: However, there have been things Jack has encountered that the blade couldn't cut, such as the Scotsman's rune engraved sword and Adamantium robots. Bolt: Wait. Adamantium? Are they trying to say Samurai Jack and Marvel Comics exsist in the same universe?" Rush: No idea. However, Jack can pray to the ancestors for an extra boost in strength in his blade. After praying the ancestors, Jack was able to cut through the adamantium robots like butter. Bolt: Well CRAP! This is one OP Samurai. Rush: For all of Jack's feats and abilities, he is not perfect. Other than the fact that he wears no type of armor to protect himself, the sword will have issues cutting through really strong metals, which we've already discussed. Bolt: And just because he's the main character doesn't mean he wins every time. He's been defeated by Aku and the Guardian before, but who cares! The Guardian got to show us a sneak peak of Samurai Jack 2016 long before it was a thing. And that sweet beard. Oh how I want that beard. Rush: Uh? Ok. Bolt: Oh my bad. You know how much I love a good beard. Rush: Ok. Getting back on topic, Samurai Jack is one of the best swordsmen throughout the history of media. Only few can truly stand a chance against this swordsman. Bolt: Always adapting, always strategizing. Exploiting the enemy's weakpoint everytime he gets and speedblitzes the crap out of his foes. It's no wonder Aku wants this bounty's head on stick, and fails everytime he tries to achieve that dream. Even after 50 years of being stuck in the future, Aku still fails to kill the samurai. Samurai Jack. Samurai Jack: WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?! Roronoa Zoro (Cue Roronoa Zoro's theme) Rush: Throughout the world of One Piece, there has never existed such deadly swordsman such as Roronoa Zoro. Bolt: As a child, Zoro was skilled enough to battle and surpass adult swordsman in the art of combat. However, the only one person he couldn't defeat was Kuina, the dojo master's daughter. Rush: When Zoro and Kuina fought for the 2000th time, Zoro challenged her into a real duel with real swords. Zoro trained and improved his skill greatly, but he never got that chance to battle Kuina. Bolt: That's because she died falling down the stairs before they would duel. Bummer. Rush: Before then, Zoro made the promise that either him or Kunia would become the greatest swordsman in the world. Bolt: Yeah, then Zoro fought a dude named Mihawk, got lost, became a bounty hunter, and joined Monkey D. Luffy and his companions to set out and find the legendary One Piece. (Cue One Piece Battle Theme) Rush: Zoro has some ridiculous stats. Bolt: He's strong enough to lift boulders as a child, fast enough to keep up with Luffy, and straight up man enough to tank a direct hit from lightning. Rush: He was even fast enough to dodge a laser beam from Kuma and sliced through Pica when he was the size of a mountain. Bolt: Well CRAP! Talk about some serious speed and strength. Rush: In combat, Zoro fights with his very own unique martial art called the Santoryu style, meaning three sword style. As the translation suggests, Zoro fights wielding three swords (Two in his hands and one in his mouth). Bolt: The blades he wields in combat are the Wado Ichimonji, one of the 21 finest swords Zoro wields in his mouth, the Sandai Kitetsu, a supposedly cursed blade Zoro wields in his left hand, and the Sandai Kitetsu, samurai sword Zoro wields in his right hand. Rush: Like most One Piece characters, Zoro is capable of using haki, a power contained inside all living beings. Bolt: So, chakra? Rush: Yeah, in a way. Bolt: Zoro is capable of using 2 of the 3 forms of known haki. With Kenbunshoku Haki, Zoro can sense the presence of others plus predict their moves...pretty much a Sharigan. And with Busoshoku Haki, Zoro can create invisible armor and harm people who've eaten Logia Devil Fruits. The armor is not indestructible but hey, it still helps increase the defense. Rush: That's not all he can do with haki. Zoro can also harden and of his body parts to increase defense and increase power. He can infuse haki into his blades to make them harder to break. Bolt: Zoro has sooooooooo many techniques and skills that we won't be able to name them all, but just know Zoro can fight with three different fighting styles. He can fight with Two Sword Style and One Sword Style if he were to lose any of his swords for some reason. Rush: Even if he loses all three, Zoro can use Tatsu Maki, which is basically airbending. Bolt: And if he's being relentlessly attacked, Zoro's anger will manifest as a dark aura that gives him six arms, three faces, and nine swords. This form is referred to as Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura. Rush: Despite all of Zoro's skills, he is not perfect. He lacks intelligence outside of combat and has a terrible sense of direction. Bolt: But hey, his strengths make up for his weaknesses. Zoro has defeated a number of foes, sliced through Pica, trained under the best swordsman in all of One Piece, and rocks green hair like no other character has since the days of Cosmo. Rush: Few can stand up to the power of Zoro. It's no wonder people fear to cash in this bounty. Zoro: I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman! All I have left is my destiny! My name may be infamous... but it's gonna shake the world! DEATH BATTLE Rush: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Bolt: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Strunton The Power of My Blade(s) Is Unmatched On a beautiful sunny day and on an island with a city that would fit perfectly with the One Piece verse, a certain pirate was walking alone throughout the city. The entire crew of the Straw Hat Pirates decided to split up to find something to eat. Zoro walked inside a bar to get something to drink. "Alright buddy," the bartender asked. "What'll you have today?" "GIMME WHATEVER THE BEST DRINK OF THIS PLACE IS!" Zoro yelled as he banged his fist towards the desk. "Alright sir," the bartender said. "That'll be $30 then." "When Zoro reached into his pocket, all he had was chicken change. Zoro awkwardly laughed towards the bartender. "Uh, will 30 cents do?" Zoro said. "No," the bartender said. "It sounds like you won't be having the best drink of this place after all sir." "Dang it!" Zoro thought to himself. "I knew Nami should've given me some money. Now how am I gonna buy something?" As soon as Zoro said those words, a man with a straw hat, wearing a white kimono walked into the establishment. The appearance of the man caught the eye of Roronoa Zoro. As the mysterious traveler sat down, 3 robots entered the establishment as well. The robots ganged up on the traveler. One of the robots opened it's chest, revealing a monitor. The monitor came on as if it were a TV. A demon appeared in the monitor and boy, was he pissed off today. "SAMURAI JACK!" the demon yelled. The man in the white kimono was startled. "AKU!" he yelled without looking at the robots. "These are my new and improved machines," Aku boasted. "Made from only the strongest metals I could fine. And these machines will be the end of YOU! BYE BYE SAMURAI! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aku finished as the monitor went off. Machine guns slowly emerged from the robots' arms. There was not a sound throughout the bar. Everyone inside had their eyes glued onto Jack and the robots. Jack slowly reached for the handle to his blade. The robots fired their machine guns, but Jack vanished from their line of fire. And in a split second, all three machines were sliced in half, falling apart. Everyone's jaw dropped. "Such speed," they said. "Who is he?" they asked. Samurai Jack sheathed his blade and walked out of the bar. Zoro turned back to the bartender. "Who is that dude," Zoro asked. "I've heard of him," the bartender said. "His name his Jack. Biggest bounty on the planet. Aku's been trying to kill him for years, but all of them failed. Heard the bounty's currently over $90,000,000! He's good. No one has yet to beat him." Zoro smiled. He realized that this could his way to finally earn some money. "Heh. That's because Aku has never hired someone like me before," Zoro said as he walked out the bar. Zoro approached the wander Samurai. "Hey you!" Zoro yelled as he unsheathed two of his swords. "You're an eye sore. You're gonna come with me. Nice and quietly," Zoro said. Samurai Jack raised his head. "As to where are we going?" Jack said. "I'm turning you into Aku," Zoro said. Jack ignored Zoro's words and continued to walk off. "HEY!" Zoro yelled. "GET BACK HERE!" But Jack did not listen. He continued on his journey. As he wondered off, Jack stopped in his foot steps as he heard Zoro yell. "SAI KURU!" Zoro yelled as he spun quickly towards Jack. Jack quickly unsheathed his blade and countered Zoro's technique. "BASTARD!" Zoro said. Jack hopped back. "Please, I wish not to fight you," Jack pleaded. "You won't come quietly, so it looks I'm gonna have to hurt you," Zoro said. The two swordsman prepare for battle. It's all or nothing. Jack_vs_Zoro_Sprite.jpg| McGasher JackvsZoro.gif| ArachnoGia (Cue Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2,3, and 4 Music- Chunin Exams Finals(Rooftop) And without another word, Samurai Jack sprinted towards Roronoa Zoro, swinging his blade. In one quick movement, Zoro swung his Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui blade, countering Jack's sword slash. Jack's eyes widened as he was impressed by Zoro's reaction timing. "Such speed." Zoro pushed Samurai Jack away from him, opening the distance between the two fighters. "I see," Jack said. "I will fight much smarter in order to win this." Jack rushed towards Roronoa Zoro a second time, tightening his grip on his blade. Zoro took his stance. Holding his blades parallel and the tips pointing to Zoro's left side, Zoro slashed his sword upwards, creating two wind blades slashing upwards. The samurai swiftly dodged the wind blades and dashed behind the pirate before he could even notice. Swinging his leg vertically, Jack kicked Zoro into the sky with a mighty kick to the back of the head. Turning his body 180 degrees in midair, Zoro slashed his blades downward. "OTORO!" Zoro yelled as he fell back down to earth. Zoro fired two more blasts of air towards Samurai Jack. The blasts and Zoro's blades failed to hit Jack, cracking the ground. Jack quickly hopped backwards to avoid Zoro's Otoro technique. "You're a quickly mover," Zoro commented. Zoro took the headband that was wrapped around his arm and wore it on his head. The pirate then unsheathed his Wado Ichimonji. "Guess I'll have to take you a little more seriously." Zoro placed his Wado Ichimonji in his mouth. "Santoryu (Three Sword Style!)" Zoro did not waste another moment. He crossed the swords in his hand and dashed towards his opponent. As he rushed towards Jack, the young pirate yelled "ONI GIRI!" The pirate swung his Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui an X-sahped slash. Jack quickly swung his blade to counter Zoro's attack. Jack was successful but when their blades clashed a shockwave was emitted from the attack, shaking the ground just a little. Zoro kicked Jack in the gut as their blades clashed. Jack was knocked back. He fell to one of his knees. "Such strength," Jack commented. As soon as Jack finished his comment, Zoro appeared right behind him. Zoro swung his blades. The samurai of the future barely succeeded in dodging the sword strike. The cloth of his white kimono was sliced but not Jack himself. The pirate bounty did not let the samurai take not even a 5 seconds breather. As soon as Zoro missed slicing the samurai nicknamed Jack, he placed his hand swords over his mouth sword. Zoro rushed towards Jack, yelling out "TORA GARI!" as he swung his blades downward for a descending slash. Jack attempted to avoid the slash, but he failed. Zoro's hand swords sliced through his white kimono and the flesh of his chest. Jack released a quick scream of pain as he quickly hopped back a big distance away Zoro. Zoro wiped off the blood that was dripping from his Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui blades. Again, the Straw Hat Pirate crew member placed his hand swords over his mouth sword. He rushed towards Jack at greater speeds than before. Jack tilted his head downward, hiding his face behind his straw hat that is amazingly still on top his head. "UL-TORA GARI!" Zoro yelled as he came closer to Jack. Zoro attacked with an attack stronger than his Tora Gari. Zoro slashed his hand blade downward once more. When Zoro's blades slashed into the ground, he saw no Jack. He did noticed that he only noticed Jack's straw hat slashed in half, descending to the ground. "Where is he?" Zoro questioned himself. Falling from out of the sky, Jack yelled a mighty "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" as descended from the sky. Before Zoro could even notice the samurai, Jack slashed Zoro's back, cutting through his skin. The blood from Zoro's back gushed out of his back as if it was sprinkler. "HIYAAA!" Jack yelled once more as he swung his blade laterally. Zoro quickly recovered from his injury and sensed the blade coming. Jack's blade touched Zoro's skin, but it did not cut through the pirate. The pirate's skin was harden, transformed into the color black. Haki. *music stops* Zoro attempt to jab Samurai Jack with his blades, but the jumpy samurai hopped away from the pirate. "What sorcery is this?" Jack said pointing at Zoro. "Your skin transformed into a black metal alloy, as if you were a machine!" Jack ended his comment. "What a joke," Zoro remarked. "A warrior so skilled such as your self and you haven't even awakened your Haki?" "Haki?" Jack questioned. "Don't tell me you don't know what Haki is?" Zoro snared. "Haki exists in all of us. Me and you!" "Wrong!" Samurai Jack corrected Zoro. "What lies inside of me is the strength of my people. The righteousness of everything that is good. That is what is inside of me!" Jack exclaimed. "Not no Haki!" "Good grief you talk big!" Zoro said as he turned his body away from Jack. "But talking can only get you but so far." "Then bring it!" The samurai said. "Heh. If you say so," Roronoa Zoro finished as he turned his body back around. Zoro held his swords at an angle. "Come at me." (Cue This Battle Is To The Strong) Gray clouds began to roll into the sky, hovering above the entire island and so forth. Zoro charged towards Samurai Jack. As he rushed towards the samurai of the future, the former bounty hunter rapidly rotated his Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui blades at a rapid speed. As he spun his hand blades, Zoro yelled "SANTORYU OGI: SANZEN SEKAI!" Jack stood his ground. He closed his eyes oh so gently. As Roronoa Zoro began to get closer and closer, Jack's eyes opened faster than a speeding bullet. Jack quickly rushed to Zoro's side. The samurai thrust his blade forward towards the pirate's ribs. Jack thought he had gotten the better of Zoro. Zoro sensed this attack before Jack had even attempted to make this move. Zoro countered Jack's ambush, clashing his blades with the righteous blade. The pirate soon pushed the samurai away from his presence. However, as Jack was being pushed by the might of Zoro, Jack began to slash away Roronoa's knees. One of Luffy's best friends dropped to his knees as he could feel his flesh has been sliced open once more. Jack stopped sliding across the ground and saw this as an opportunity to finish this battle. Jack dashed towards Zoro at speeds greater than massively hypersonic. The pirate began to quickly straighten up his body, but he looked like he was doing it at a snail's pace at the speeds Jack was moving at. The holy blade pierced Zoro's chest, just barely missing his heart. Zoro flinched in pain, leaking blood from his mouth. "You are finished," Jack commented. Zoro gazed Jack in the eyes and gave a faint laugh. "I beg to differ," Zoro said as he clenched his hand blades as tight as he could. "It is you who is finished." Zoro thrust his Sandai Kitetsu blade forward, impaling Jack through the rib. Jack released a of cry of pain as he drew his sword out of Zoro's chest. Zoro drew his swords from Jack's rib. Both fighters fell upon their backs. The two fighters breathed deeply, trying to recover from their stab wounds. Both fighters then ignored the pain of their wounds. They raised their backs off of the ground and slowly stood to their feet. "Such will," Both fighters thought to themselves. Jack and Zoro tightened their grip unto their blades. "But it doesn't matter," they both thought. "I will win this battle no matter what. I'll take whatever risk I need to survive!" As they prepared to continue their fight, rain began to pour from the dark gray clouds above them. Both fighters soon became soaked by the cold drops of the rain. Lightning struck. And so, the battle continues. (Cue Two Steps From Hell) Samurai Jack and Roronoa Zoro rushed towards each other, dashing through the cold raindrops. The samurai's blade clashed with all 3 of Zoro's blades. Jack finally found the strength to push Zoro away from him. Zoro crashed into the wall of a nearby building. Jack saw this as his chance. Scurrying towards the green haired pirate, Jack swung his holy blade right for Zoro. Zoro vanished from Jack's eye sight. Instead of cutting through Zoro, Jack sliced through the building Zoro crashed into. "Rengoku Oni Giri!" Samurai Jack quickly turned his body in the opposite direction and saw Zoro. Zoro swung his blades towards Samurai Jack. The samurai quickly countered Zoro's strike. The collision of their blades emitted to from the blades, shaking both combatants. As the sparks emitted from their blades, the pirate head-butted the samurai. Jack stumbled back just a little bit. As Jack was stumbling, Zoro pointed both Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui forward. He then charged towards Jack as if he was a wild bull holding a grudge towards samurais. The charging Zoro yelled, "USHI BARI!" Samurai Jack braced himself for the charging pirate. As soon as the pirate was an inch away from his face, he made his move. Zoro attempted to clamp his blades onto Jack's neck, but Jack used his superior speed to avoid being decapitated. Jack vanished from Zoro's eyes once more. Just like before, Jack descended from the sky once more, releasing a mighty yell along the way. "NOT AGAIN!" Zoro yelled as he was not about to be fooled with this tactic again. At speeds faster than the speed of lightning, Zoro swiftly swung his Sandai Kitetsu blade upwards, aiming for the descending Jack. Jack swung his magic blade downwards. The holy blade and Sandai Kitetsu clashed with each other, emitting a clanging sound. Something astronomical happened. Zoro's eyes widened. "T-That's impossible," Zoro thought to himself. Samurai Jack's magical blade sliced through Zoro's Sandai Kitetsu, the supposedly cursed blade. After slicing through Zoro's left handed blade, Jack proceeded his downward slash and sliced right through Zoro's chest. Lightning boomed through the air as Jack believed he delivered the final blow. Zoro was not down yet. Oh no. He was pushing through the pain, trying to ignore the fact that he was just slashed through the chest. Jack stood to his feet. He was amazed at the durability Zoro possessed. Jack and Zoro dashed towards each, readying their blades. In a split second, Jack and Zoro thrust their blades forward. They did not feel any effects but as soon as Jack and Zoro completely stopped moving, multiple slash marks then appeared on their body. The upper half of Jack's kimono was sliced to shreds and the same was done to Zoro's shirt. The two were now shirtless. Both the pirate and the samurai fell to their backs as the rain began to pour heavily on the two. Jack and Zoro's body were covered in red slash marks. They tried to catch their breath for the battle was not yet over. The two couldn't get up however. Their body's were too sore too. "It is, impossible," Jack mumbled to himself. "I have to keep pressing forward," Zoro said to himself. "But I don't know if I can under these conditions." "Aw c'mon lad!" A voice echoed through the air. "I know you ain't giving up on me Jackie!" Jack raised his head and saw his perhaps, best friend of the future. "Scotsman," Jack said with a smile. "Well isn't that sweet," Zoro said sarcastically to himself. "He gets all the support he has while I sit here bleeding to death. What a joy." "ZORO!" another voice yelled into the sky. Just like Jack, Zoro raised his head and saw the leader of his pirate gang. "Luffy," Zoro said. Both the Scotsman and Monkey D. Luffy helped their friend stand to their feet. "You've got this Zoro," Monkey D. Luffy said to Zoro. "Just use you're haki. Your haki should be enough to help you defeat this guy. I know it will," Luffy encouraged. "Look he ya kimono wearing samurai!" Scotsman yelled. "I know, you ain't about to lose to this pansy over here and his odd choice of hair color now are ya? ARE YA?!" Scotsman yelled. "You've came some far Jack. Don't let two things keep ya from goin back to the past now. Beat this guy fer me Jackie." Both the samurai and pirate found their strength to finally move their bodies without their friend's assistance. "YOU'RE RIGHT!" Both fighters yelled to their friends. Jack and Zoro shoved their blades into the ground. They both closed their eyes. "Ancestors," Jack said to the heavens. "Hear my pleas. Give me the strength I need to defeat this obstacle." "Alright, Samurai," Zoro mumbled to himself. "The power of haki is stronger than anything you can throw at me. No matter what happens, I will defeat you." Zoro's blades transformed. The silver color was no longer silver, but they transformed into the color black. They were infused with haki. Meanwhile, a hole opened into the clouds. A bright white beam shot from the clouds and struck Jack. "There we go Jackie!" Scotsman said. "That's what I like to see!" The light beam faded. Jack's blade glowed a bright, white light. Jack and Zoro stood to their feet. Luffy and the Scotsman stood by their allies sides. "I'll take the kid in the straw hat Jackie," Scotsman said not knowing that Luffy said "I'll take the fat guy in the kilt skirt." Luffy and the Scotsman rushed towards each other and began their battle with each other. As those two settled their beef, Samurai Jack and Zoro tightened the grip on their blades. "Let's finish this," Zoro said as he prepared himself for the final battle. Jack did not say a word. All he did was nod his head in agreement. Zoro then yelled into the sky. Jack eyes widened. Jack stood in amazement. Zoro began to triple in everything. He now had 3 faces and 9 swords. It's Asura! Zoro. Now things were getting serious. Prepare to enter the final battle. (Cue Warrior From An Unknown Land) Jack and Zoro rushed towards each other. Zoro pointed his blades forward and leaped towards Samurai Jack. "Asura: Ichibugin!" Zoro yelled as he slashed all 9 swords towards the wandering samurai. Samurai Jack quickly vanished from Zoro's ambush, causing Zoro to slice through the ground instead of the samurai. Samurai Jack swung his blade towards Zoro's neck but Zoro countered by raising three of his blades to shield his neck. The samurai aimed for a high kick towards Zoro's face. Zoro quickly countered by slicing through Jack's sandal and the sole of his foot. Jack could barely stand on one foot, but he ignored the pain. Jack then decided to kick things into full gear. Jack flinched, but that's all he appeared to do in Zoro's view of perception. A smirk appeared on the samurai's face. Soon multiple slash marks appeared on Zoro's body. Zoro did not even flinch one bit though. Samurai Jack and Zoro clenched their teeth and tightened the grip on their blades. One final blow. This will be the final blow. Jack and Zoro closed their eyes. They thought about everyone they were fighting for. Everyone that they've cared about. For My People For Nami My Mother For Sanji And my Father And for Luffy Both fighters yelled to the top of their lungs. They dashed towards each other, this time truly aiming for the kill. This is it. It all ends here. The swordsmen thrust their blades forward. Both swordsmen sheathed their blades as they were now behind each other. "It's over," the samurai said. As soon as Jack finished his sentence, Zoro's scar on both his chest and eye busted wide open. Zoro clenched his teeth and turned his body 180 degrees. "WHY YOU?!" Zoro yelled as he attempted to hit Jack. Jack flicked his sword towards Zoro, slicing Zoro's throat. Blood gushed out of the pirate's neck. Zoro was dying. Zoro's last words before he died was "WELL PLAYED!" Zoro fell on his back, dead. Jack began to walk off near to where Luffy and the Scotsman were fighting. Before he left, he turned to his fallen opponent and bowed his head. "You fought well." K.O! Conclusion Bolt: Aw crap. We're gonna get flamed and call biased again aren't we? Rush: Should we really care? Anyways this fight was actually a pretty tough call. Jack was faster, more experienced, and an arguably better trained warrior while Zoro was stronger, more durable, and somewhat more unpredictable fighter. Bolt: And when it comes to strategy, the two are fairly even. Rush: But in the end there were a few reason why we chose Jack as the winner of this fight. Bolt: Being stronger and more durable is a good advantage, but it absolutely means jack when your opponent is leagues faster than you. I mean, Jack's dodged freakin sunlight. SUNLIGHT! That alone puts Jack at speeds much faster than any speed feat Zoro has yet to perform. Rush: And while this really doesn't factor into the fight, it should be noted that Zoro would eventually be bumped down to two sword style since one of Zoro's blades is cursed, making it more vulnerable to Jack's sword. Bolt: Speaking of vulnerable to Jack's sword, Zoro actually is more vulnerable against it. You can thank Mihawk for telling us how he "sense" demonic energy coming from Zoro's eye, which should increase Jack's effectiveness on everybody's favorite green hair pirate. And finally, an ancestral powered blade should be able to match, if not, surpass Zoro's haki. Rush: So while Zoro may be tougher and a little more unpredictable, Jack's speed, blade, and advantage in experience were enough to snatch him a win. Bolt: Zoro just couldn't make the cut. He didn't know Jack about his opponent. He should really get things sworded out. Rush: Ok Bolt. Now you're just stealing Para's puns. Bolt: I don't know what you mean. ''HA''ki. Rush: Ok that didn't even make sense. The winner is Samurai Jack. Category:Strunton Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Warner Bros vs. Shounen Jump' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016